<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Plasticine and Shells by minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348880">[Podfic] Plasticine and Shells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven, Ace and Hex have a nice evening out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace McShane/Thomas "Hex" Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Plasticine and Shells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274">Plasticine and Shells</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyhats/pseuds/shinyjenni">shinyjenni (usuallyhats)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<audio></audio><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/plasticine-and-shells">Link to download (MP3 and M4A)</a>
</p><p>Narration and editing by minnabird<br/>
Cover art by cheshiretears</p><p>MUSIC AND SOUND EFFECTS:<br/>
Doctor Who theme used in 7th Doctor Big Finish audios<br/>
<a href="https://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100254">Double Drift</a> by Kevin MacLeod<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/JohnsonBrandEditing/sounds/243373/">Small crowd pre-concert talking party bar walla talking</a> by JohnsonBrandEditing<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/jayfrosting/sounds/333414/">Murmur3approval.wav</a> by jayfrosting<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/tripplexis/sounds/320614/">Wallet pulled out and in the pocket</a> by tripplexis<br/>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twQuOX3j_X8">Moonlight Haze</a> by Bird Creek<br/>
The Foxes cover of "Don't Stop Me Now," used in DW series 8<br/>
<a href="https://freesound.org/people/jeckkech/sounds/391650/">beep.wav</a> by jeckkech<br/>
Nitro 9 explosion sound from a clip of the classic series</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>